A Family of Our Own
by MissBrittana
Summary: Santana thinks it's time her and Brittany start a family but are they really ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So I think we all know that no one on fanfic owns anything but disclaimer anyway.  
>Anyway Enjoy :)<strong>

Brittany, Santana and Puck had been in the little waiting room for nearly half an hour.

"You really want to do this?" Puck asked Santana for the thousandth time.

"Yes I do just like I've wanted to the other hundred times you asked." She snapped, getting impatient of waiting.

"What about her?" He nudged his head at Brittany who was talking to a little girl of about eight.

"Of course she does." Puck made a mhmm sound and Santana glared at him "What?"

"Are you sure it's not just you who wants this?" He looked at Brittany again.

"Brittany's wanted to be a mom since she was five. Don't you remember in kinder when she used to carry that hideous doll around, interrupting the teacher so she could change its nappy or give it a bottle?" Puck smirked as he remembered.

"Just because she wants it, it doesn't mean she's ready for it. Have you even discussed which of you will carry the baby? That's a big decision." The Latina paused for a moment as she thought of what to say.

"Look Puckerman it isn't going to happen right now, we just want to find out more information and everything before we actually do it."

"Mrs Lopez?" The doctor called and Santana stood, followed closely by the other two as they joined the doctor in her office.  
>-<p>

"So you want to start a family?" The doctor asked after looking at the file telling her why they were there. Santana nodded.

"Okay well I just have a sheet for each of you to fill it." She paused and looked between Santana and Brittany. "Which of you is going to carry the child?" She asked. Santana could feel Puck smirking "Oh um we hadn't quite decided yet." The doctor nodded.

"Sorry." Santana began before she was interrupted.

"Oh no." The doctor laughed, "We get this a lot. It's a big decision. Would you like me to give you a few minutes to decide? I can talk with Mr Puckerman about his answers while you do."

"Please." Santana nodded, she watched Puck and the doctor leave before turning to Brittany and taking her hands, "Well?" she asked looking into her wife's bright blue eyes.

"I uh I don't know San. I don't really care." She shrugged "You can say, do you want to do it?"

"Well I kind of thought you would want to but um I can." Santana said nervously.

"You really don't care if I do then San?" Brittany asked biting her lip.

"Oh no. I would love for you to have my baby, then it would have your blonde hair and bright blue eyes." Santana looked hopefully at Brittany.

"Alright. I'll have our baby." She gave a little giggle as Santana went over to the door and told the doctor they'd decided.

"Okay so Mrs Lopez if you'll just fill in this form." The doctor handed Brittany a clipboard and pen and she began to scribble answers down as the doctor turned to Santana and Puck, "So we just need to book the appointment and we can discuss any further questions then. What dates suit you?"

"Just as soon as possible." Santana told her as the doctor flicked through her appointment book.

"I'm fully booked for the next three weeks but I've had a cancelation for tomorrow morning at 9:30am."

"We'll take tomorrow please!" The doctor smiled and wrote it in.

"sure thing Mrs Lopez." They all got up and shook hands, "I'll see the three of you tomorrow."  
>And with that they left.<p>

"This is so exciting!" Brittany told Santana as they got in the car. "When we get home I'm calling Quinn and Mike to tell them the news."

"Then I'll call my parents." Santana said cautiously, when Brittany's parents had found out she was gay they had kicked her out onto the streets. Santana's family had been a lot more accepting and welcomed Brittany to stay with them in the already packed house, Brittany had ended up staying with Quinn and her mother, Santana still got the shivers when she remembered how Brittany had cried the first few weeks and she was always cautious when mentioning her parents just in case.

"They'll be really excited won't they San! To have another grandchild and Carlos will get to be an Uncle finally and Maria will be an Aunty again and Lola and James will have cousins!" Brittany continued on like this the whole way home and probably wouldn't have stopped if she hadn't gone off to call Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn had asked when she answered the phone.

"Quinn, guess what!" Brittany had practically shouted.

"What Brittany?" Quinn asked trying to sound excited.

"You have to guess." Brittany told her even though she was bursting to tell her.

"You got a puppy?" Brittany had been begging Santana to get another puppy ever since Masher had been hit by a car.

"No something bigger!" Quinn was lost, they were already married what else could be bigger than a puppy?

"I don't know Britt, please just tell me!" Quinn begged putting on a sad voice.

"Okay well Santana and I are having a baby!" she squealed.

"You're what?" Quinn almost dropped the phone.

"Having a baby!" Brittany repeated in the same tone of excitement.

"That's really great Britt. I bet you're both really excited. Can you put me on to San for a minute so I can congratulate her too?"

"Yeah sure." Quinn heard Brittany calling "San, Quinn wants to talk to you." And the reply of "Coming Bee."

"Hello?" Said a deeper but still as excited voice.

"You're having a baby?" Quinn almost yelled.

"Yeah isn't it great!" Santana exclaimed.

"You're seriously having a baby. Who's the dad and which of you is the biological mom?" Quinn was still in disbelief.

"Puck, we've talked about it with him and Rachel for a while and they're happy with three children anyway. Brittany wants to be the mom."

"O-okay. Are you sure she's ready for it? It's a lot of work and pain and I know Brittany, she's like a sister to me." She paused before adding "You both are."

"Thanks Fabray but I already have enough siblings and anyway she'll be fine. How are the kids going? Seen Beth recently?"

"Isabella's learning to walk and Christopher started school two weeks ago. Puck and I saw Beth on the weekend, didn't he tell you?"

"No he doesn't talk about her much."

"Oh." Santana could tell Quinn was frowning "Well her and Shelby are moving to New York in 4 months. You and Britt are invited to the going away party, they already planned it so keep the 23rd of January free."

"Alright, why are they moving?"

"They landed roles in Mary Poppins. They're learning all the choreography there then going to New York for 3 to 5 months to do the show." Quinn sounded angry.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow. We're still babysitting in the afternoon right?"

"Yeah if you can."

"We'll be there, bye."

The rest of the phone calls went much better all of the family and Mike were ecstatic.

"We should probably get an early night Bee." Santana told her turning off the TV. Brittany pouted.

"Soon I'm going to be a balloon but at the moment I feel sexy...please?" Brittany gave Santana an adorable puppy look that was practically impossible to resist.

"Alright babe but even when you're a balloon you'll be a sexy one." She winked before going upstairs to have some fun.

"Britt we're gonna be late!" Santana yelled into the kitchen.

"We've got half an hour San." Brittany called back as she continued to eat her Cheerios.

"Look Puck and Rach are here now." Santana sighed running into the kitchen and grabbing Brittany's bowl.

"Hey I was eating that!" Brittany said angrily, bits of half eaten Cheerios flying out of her mouth.

"We'll Puck's here now so we have to go." Santana pulled Brittany off her stool and went to answer the door.

"Hey Lopez." Puck held his fist up for a knuckle punch which Santana didn't return.

"Hi." She mumbled angrily going to help Rachel get the kids out of the car. Puck shrugged and went ahead into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter.

"You guys had a fight?" he asked Brittany, she nodded and ducked her head, "Oh hey Bee no don't cry, she still loves you." Puck said awkwardly going over to hug her.

"I know." She sniffed "But I'm scared." Puck frowned, he knew Santana was scared but he thought Brittany was excited.

"It'll all be fine." He reassured her.

"Guys come on!" They heard Santana yell before Brittany could reply.

"We better get going." Puck released Brittany from the hug and they went out to the car.

"Here we are." Rachel chimed as they pulled into the parking lot. Santana felt her stomach do a flip, she grabbed Britt's hand for comfort, they seemed to have gotten over the fight.

"I have to take Maya to her singing lesson but I'll be back in five. Good Luck." She smiled and blew them a kiss before driving away again.

"Well we better go in." Puck told them after watching Rachel drive away.

"Yeah." Santana's voice was emotionless as she continued to stand staring at the road.

"Come on San." Brittany linked their pinkies and pulled Santana across the lot, they got there just in time to hear her name being called.

"We're here." Puck told them as neither of the girls seemed to want to speak.

"Okay Mr Puckerman through here." The nurse led Puck through the doors, leaving the two panicky girls out in the waiting room.

It seemed like hours before Puck came back, it was just as Rachel arrived with Finn and Todd.

"How was it sweetie?" She asked kissing him.

"Fine, no big deal." He shrugged.

"Mrs Lopez you can come in whenever you're ready." The nurse told Brittany before going back to some paperwork at the reception. Brittany gave a nervous squeak.

"You'll be fine Bee." Puck told her, "Won't she San."

"Uhh yeah."Santana said uncertainly.

"You better go in." Rachel told her glancing over at the nurse.

"Bye guys." Brittany waved at them uncertainly before heading into the room.

"I have to go pick up Maya. Todd sweetie you come with me so I can drop you in theatre class." Rachel grabbed the slightly smaller boy's arm "Finn do you want to stay with Daddy or come with me?"

"I'll stay." He mumbled so quietly that Rachel hardly heard.

"Alright and don't mumble, speak properly." She scolded him then left.

"Hey San can we-can we talk?" Puck asked the Latina once Finn had gone to play with the waiting room toys.

"Sure Puck, what is it this time? Want to divorce Rachel for being unfair towards Finny?" Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I know she's a bit tough on him but no this is about you and Britt." Santana tensed up.

"Okay." She said slowly.

"I don't know, are you really ready for this?" He bit his lip waiting for Santana to begin yelling."I don't know. Will we ever be ready?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "It's a big thing having a kid, I know and we'll be judged because we're lesbians and we

ll I'm brown, a minority and Britt's, Britt. But we're ready to love a baby and that's all that matters."

"Okay it's just Britt started crying earlier because she was scared and I thought maybe you guys should wait a bit longer."

"Bee was crying?" Puck nodded, "It's too late to do anything about it now though. Puck can I ask you something now?"

"Shoot." He told her unaware of anything bad she could ask.

"Why don't you talk about Beth?" Puck looked away.

"I don't know. Rachel doesn't really approve of me seeing her especially after she had that fight with her mother."

"Since when did you listen to Rachel? Man you're whipped!"

"Well she's a bit controlling. She gives Finn the cold shoulder because he prefers soccer over dancing. I don't want to get the same treatment." It was true Rachel was quite harsh on their son because he wouldn't dance and sing like his siblings.

"Well you can always talk about her to me. Quinn told me how she's moving, how'd you take that?"

"Broadway is ruining my life." He let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Okay so we'll have a check up in about six weeks." The nurse told Brittany as they entered the waiting room. Brittany was still quite pale.

"How was it?" Santana asked her wife as soon as the nurse left.

"I was really nervous and they had this needle thing and I didn't know where they were going to put it so I was kind of scared but then she told me to relax and they put it up my you-know-what and it felt really good but then they took it out and told me I should be pregnant." Brittany said quickly.

"Oh well are you alright? You look really pale. Do you want to sit down?" Santana asked leading Brittany over to one of the plastic chairs.

"I'll be fine I'm just a bit nervous still." Brittany told her wife then lowered her voice to a whisper, "What if the baby falls out while I'm walking?"

"It won't fall out, I mean what would want to leave your vagina?" Santana brushed a loose strand of hair from the blonde's face and then gave her a big hug "I love you Bee."

"I love you too and I'm sorry we fought this morning."Brittany to her wife and they walked out to the car with their pinkies linked.

"Come on Izzy please stop crying you'll wake Aunty Bee!" Santana moaned balancing the baby on her hip while she searched for Christopher, the little boy had run off as soon as Quinn and David had left and Santana hadn't seen him for the whole forty-five minutes she'd been looking.

"San give her to me." Santana jumped when she heard the voice and was still recovering when she turned around and saw it was Brittany.

"It's okay I have her." She moved the crying baby further up her hip causing her to hit her head on a cupboard.

"San!" Brittany yelled rubbing the baby's head.

"Look Bee just go rest like I told you to."

"I can't with Izzy screaming, give her to me." Santana sighed and gave Brittany the baby whose wails almost instantly turned into a small grizzle.

"No fair. She doesn't like me." Santana complained.

"Whatever you go and find Chris while I put her to bed." Brittany disappeared up the stairs leaving Santana alone.

"Chris it's time to come out now!" She called and waited, no response, "Okay no ice cream for you, and all the more for me." She waited again.

"That's not fare." She heard a small voice say from behind the television set.

"Christopher Max Kurofsky! If you're behind that TV you need to come out right now!" Santana had heard too many stories of young children being electrocuted by wires or crushed by TVs.

"No. Not until you give me some ice cream!" He replied cheekily.

"I'm getting it now." She opened the fridge and got out some low fat chocolate ice cream, her eyes on the TV the whole time. "It's ready." She called out sweetly. There was a sudden crash and a child's scream.

"Brittany get down here!" Santana yelled running over to the television set were Chris had been knocked unconscious.

"What?" Brittany asked coming down the stairs to see the TV on the floor, "Oh my God Santana!" She squealed, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Call 911 then, call Quinn and Dave!" Brittany nodded and ran to the phone, "Chris, Chris can you hear me?" Santana nudged the boy who had turned oddly pale. 'What should I do?' she thought to herself, she didn't know CPR or anything like that, then it hit her, check if he's breathing.

"Bee, come here." She called in a shaky voice, "When I lift up the TV I need you to drag him out. Okay?" Brittany nodded the phone still to her left ear.

"One, Two, Three." Santana used all her strength to lift up the TV and luckily Brittany pulled the little boy out in a matter of seconds so Santana could freely drop the television onto the floor.

"Check if he's breathing!" Santana instructed Brittany but someone had just answered the phone.

"You." She muttered covering the phone's mouth. "Ambulance...Brittany Lopez...My wife and I were babysitting our friends son and somehow the TV fell on him...Yes he's still breathing...five...36 Violet Street, Lima, Ohio...thank you...But I need to call the parents...okay...thank you." Brittany began to dial Quinn's mobile number "An ambulance is on the way." She told Santana before lifting the phone back to her ear. "Hey Quinn, it's Bee...Well I'm not quite sure what happened but the TV fell on Chris...No he's breathing, we got him out from under it...no he's unconscious...yes Q and ambulance is on the way...I'm so sorry...see you soon." Brittany threw the phone onto the couch, "They're going to kill us!" She combed her fingers threw her hair, "How did you let this happen San?"

"Go wait for the ambulance." Santana yelled, she couldn't be bothered answer questions, she already felt bad.

"They're here." Brittany called from the lounge room barely a minute later. Santana sighed and waited for them to enter the room.

"I'm Doctor Gregory Smith." The first man told Santana as he entered the room, he was obviously in charge and went straight to survey the boy. "He could have broken his back or neck, I think we should just get him on a stretcher and to the hospital." He told his crew who instantly started lowering the stretcher as he put a neck brace around Christian.

"Quinn's here." Brittany called.

"shit, shit, shit, shit." Was all Santana could think, she was about to be murdered.

"Chris? Where is he?" Quinn's distressed voice could be heard for miles.

"In here." Santana heard Brittany say.

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed into Brittany sobbing, David ran straight to Santana.

"What the hell! How did this happen? You were supposed to be watching him!" He gave her a shove.

"Sir please." One of the female ambos put a hand on David's shoulder, "You can blame her later for now you should be there for your son." She looked over to the door where the stretcher was being pushed out. David grunted and went off to the stretcher. Santana went over to Brittany and Quinn.

"I'm going, tell me how it ends up." She mumbled to Brittany who nodded silently then followed Dave out to the Ambulance, holding Quinn so she didn't fall before returning to get Isabella.

**So that was chapter 1. Turns out Santana might not be the best with children. Please review and tell me rotten tomatoes or Rachel Berry stars? I'll try and update as soon as I can (unless you all hate it, then I'll take my own sweet time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter numero due ;)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters which are the glee kid's kids.<br>Enjoy!**

Santana didn't hear from Brittany for the rest of the night. She really wanted someone to talk to but Puck was out of town for work and Mike just wouldn't understand. To pass the time Santana decided to go to the graveyard and visit her old friends. It had been only seven years since the terrible accident but it felt like a lifetime and with all that was going on in her life she hadn't been to see them in a while.

"Hey." She told the six gravestones, "Things have been crazy recently." She let out a little laugh, "I thought it come give you the news, the good news not that bad one. Anyway, I'll just get to the point. Brittany and I are having a baby." She didn't bother to wipe the tears that fell freely down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt a something grab her shoulder, she let out a little scream and spun around. 

"Sorry Santana I didn't mean to scare you." It was Carol Hudson-Hummel. 

"It's alright I just didn't expect anyone else to be here." Santana's voice shook and another round of tears began to brim in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. 

"It's okay to cry Dear." Carol told her kneeling down next to her. 

"I know, I do cry." It was true, she'd cried plenty today. 

"I mean in front of others." Santana shrugged. 

"Crying in front of others shows them that you're weak." Carol shook her head and looked at her son's grave. 

"It shows them you have emotions. I remember one time when Finn told me how the glee club had ganged up on you and Rachel said something about you working on a pole." 

"So what?" Santana interrupted. 

"They wouldn't say something like that to Brittany would they?" Carol asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well no but that's different." She expected Carol to tell her it wasn't different but she didn't. 

"I know it is because she shows her emotions. People don't think you'll get hurt when they say stuff about you because you don't show them that you actually have a heart." Carol let out a little laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs H." Neither of them spoke for a minute, "Do you come here often?"

"I try to but Burt's really touchy about it and doesn't like me coming. He just acts like he never had a son but I just can't do it." Carol let out a little sigh and started rearranging the flowers she had brought with her.

"It must be really hard for you guys, but at least you have each other, right?" Santana began to help Carol with the flowers.

"Yes I suppose. Losing a child is a lot different to losing a lover you know?"

"Not really. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Britt, especially now. I'm not sure if Britt might have called you already but we're having a baby. Well actually we're not really sure but we went to the clinic this morning and the sperm got put in or whatever so now we'll have to wait and see." Santana began to ramble.

"That's really great sweetheart. You guys will make great moms!" Carol gave her a hug and got up from the ground.

"I doubt it." Santana's face fell as she got up too, "Did you hear about what happened today?" Carol frowned which probably meant she hadn't, "Bee and I were babysitting Christian and Izzy. Brittany went off with Izzy and the TV fell on Chris." Santana looked down afraid of Carol's reaction.

"We all make mistakes sweetie as long as Chris is okay." She paused, "He is okay right?" Santana blushed and she suddenly felt bad for not calling Brittany.

"I haven't spoken to them since. Quinn and Dave were really mad and I think Britt was too." Carol shook her head.

"I was going to invite you over for a cuppa but I think it would be best if you went home and called Brittany." Santana nodded.

"We can meet for coffee some time soon."

"Of course! I want to hear all about this baby." Carol gave her another hug and a kissed her cheek then went off to her car.

When Santana arrived home she found Brittany on the couch with Isabella in her arms.

"Where have you been?" Brittany asked, "Not to the pub I hope." Santana rolled her eyes, she'd gotten over her drinking addiction almost six years ago but Brittany still thought she would rebound.

"Visiting our friends. How's Chris?" She sat down next to her wife.

"A few broken ribs and a broken arm. They're pretty sure there's no international damage but he's staying overnight just in case. Quinn and Dave are with him so I'm taking care of Izzy."

"It's internal Bee. I suppose they want me to be a few hundred metres distance from her?" Santana looked at the baby with a great amount of hate for making her girlfriend act so cold towards her.

"Not really. They're still annoyed you weren't watching him properly but now they know they need to block the cords off so the kids can't get to them."

"Oh." This wasn't the answer Santana had expected, "It wasn't my fault though, as soon as we arrived he ran off and hid behind there. I was just trying to get him out so that wouldn't happen." Brittany shrugged.

"Tell Quinn that then." She got up, "I'm putting Izzy to bed then I'm going to sleep myself. You coming?"

"Yeah I'll be up soon."

"Are you sure it was a good idea for me to come?" Santana asked as they walked along the white corridor.

"Of course it was. Anyway you know I don't like hospitals and someone needed to drive them home." Brittany had been hospitalized for more than two months after the accident that claimed the lives of their friends and since then she'd had a hard time stepping foot in one.

"Thanks." Santana rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You just brought me so you wouldn't freak out."

"No I didn't." Santana raised an eyebrow, "Alright maybe I did but you're my wife and you're supposed to support me. That's what the priest said and you agreed." Santana let out a laugh and kissed her girlfriend.

"You're so lucky that I love you." They kissed again.

"Izzy!" Quinn interrupted them, "You guys took long enough to get here. We were supposed to be out half an hour ago." She unbuckled her daughter from the stroller and looked at her friends for a response.

"Sorry Q, we were all ready when someone." Brittany glared at Isabella, "Decided to do a nice big poop. Took nearly twenty minutes to change!" Quinn just laughed.

"Dave come on, we're going now." She called into the room they were next to.

"We're coming." He shouted back and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered as David came out carrying a sleepy Christopher.

"Thanks for the lift Bee." Dave gave her a little nod.

"And Santana." Quinn grumbled, nudging his side.

"Ouch! And Satan." He mumbled

"Thanks Dave. It really is an honour." Santana said cheerily just to agitate him.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Dave." Brittany told her when they got home.

"He was just as bad!" Santana defended herself.

"He's stressed about his son."

"Well maybe I'm stressed about some stuff too." Santana said shoving her plate into the middle of the table.

"You gonna finish that?" Brittany asked replacing her empty plate with Santana's half full one. Santana stared at her. "What? I'm hungry." She said quickly before shoving another piece of potato into her mouth.

"No." She took her eyes off Brittany's mouth and moved them up to look into her blue eyes, "No. It's just eating more is usually a sign of pregnancy." Brittany dropped her fork.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Santana got up and hugged Brittany, "God the wait is killing me."

"Me too. But it's just a few more weeks."

**This one was a bit shorter and I did what tutorgirl said and spaced it out more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and subscribes it means so much to me :)**  
><strong>enjoy the next chapter.<strong>

***Note that about 5 weeks has taken place between the past two chapters**.

* * *

><p><em>"We had business tickets for this flight!" Puck yelled.<em>

_"I'm sorry sir but we double booked some of them. We'll get you onto another flight in a few hours unless you want a normal seat?" The flight attendant looked quite scared._

_"You said some of the tickets were double booked what about the rest?" Puck asked trying to act calmer after Rachel nudged him/_

_"Some of you can use them I just assumed you wouldn't want to be split up." Puck smirked and let out a little, angry laugh._

_"That's why you don't assume. It makes an ass out of you and me." The flight attendant nodded._

_"Well I'll go see if I can do anything else whilst you decide who gets the tickets." She walked off so fast it was almost a run._

_"So how are we going to choose Puckerman?" Santana had asked._

_"Paper, scissors, rock. I'll play for Rach and I, you play for you and Britt, Artie plays for Tina and the minis, Quinn plays for her, Beth and Mike, Kurt plays for Finn and himself, Mercedes can just do her, Matt and Sam." Rachel nudged him again, "Yeah babe?"_

_"Why don't we just take the normal seats and someone else can join us, it's only three tickets."_

_"Rach, you're pregnant with my twins and you need the best damn comfort this plane has._

_"Um sir." The flight attendant was back._

_"What now?" He growled._

_"We've got three seats in first class. If you'd like them."_

_"'Course we'd like them." He said taking the tickets from her and turning back to the others, _"So now whoever wins gets the tickets to first class." Quinn shook her head.

_"You and Rach take them. Business is just as good."_

_"Who'll be the third person?" Tina asked._

_"Mercedes, Sam, Matt or Mike since none of them have partners." Finn suggested. _

_"Thanks man." Mike mumbled "It's alright I'd rather not be like a third wheel."_

_"I don't have a partner." Quinn mumbled._

_"Yes you do, he just didn't want to come." Brittany said helpfully._

_"No. Puck wouldn't let him come." Quinn corrected her, glaring at her baby daddy.__  
><em>_"Whatever you've got to take care of Bethy. Isn't that right Princess?" __  
><em>_"Why doesn't Beth go with you guys? You're her dad and step-mom-adoptive-sister anyway." Mercedes suggested winking at Quinn._

_"Fine. We'll see you guys when we get there."_

Suddenly the image changed.

_"Miss please get the oxygen mask on yourself first."_

_"No" gasp "I must" gasp "Help" gasp "Her!" she said attempting for the tenth time to get the oxygen mask on an unconscious Brittany._

_"No ma'am." Suddenly Santana could breathe easier, she glanced over to see the flight attendant struggling to get a mask on Brittany, her mask was all tangled and wouldn't reach._

_Santana watched in great stress as the flight attendant attempted to unwrap the string that was supposed to supply her fiancée with oxygen. After five minutes she gave up and instead lifted Brittany so she could reach the oxygen mask. It was only another fifteen minutes before they landed. Those fifteen minutes had been another struggle for breath as the oxygen ran low. Santana saw the paramedics already waiting for the plane. She watched in silence as they boarded the plane ordering conscious people off, helping those who looked drowsy or faint and getting the unconscious ones onto stretchers._

_Santana watched as all her friends bare Mike, Quinn and two of Tina and Artie's children, get loaded onto stretchers._

_"Miss can you tell me your name?" A paramedic was finally attending to her._

_"Brittany." she mumbled_

_"Last name Brittany?" she lifted the mask off her face._

_"No. Brittany." She nudged her fiancée to help the paramedic understand._

_"Lou can you get this girl onto a stretcher?" He called to one of his colleges who instantly ran over._

_"Let me help you off." He told her starting to unbuckle the seatbelt._

_"..." Santana's vision began to go blurry._

_"You will be but first I need to get you to the ambulance." Santana gave up fighting as she could hardly see the man anymore._

Santana woke up in a cold sweat. She sat in bed for a moment before going downstairs to get a drink of water.

She was confused, she hadn't had the dream in five and a half years and it had suddenly returned. This week she'd had it three out of five nights.

"I'm not going back to the psychologist." She told herself downing another glass of water, but that wasn't good enough. She opened the liquor cabinet with a bobby pin, Brittany kept it locked with the key hidden from Santana but Puck had taught her how to pick locks in 4th grade.

She went straight for the scotch, an old favorite, she greeted it like a friend. After drinking the whole bottle she decided that was enough to make her forget the dreams and went back to bed. Too bad she'd forgotten the alcohol caused the dreams.

_"Where's Bee?" That was the first words she spoke when she woke in the hospital room._

_"Oh, you're awake." the nurse had said calmly._

_"Where's my Brittany?" She asked trying to get out of the bed._

_"Oh uh she's fine." The nurse said looking at a figure in the corner of the room._

_"That you Bee?" Santana couldn't quite tell because the room was dark, it must be night time._

_"No San, it's me." The shadowed figure got up and came over to the bed, it was Puck.__  
><em>_"Puck where's Britt? Is she dead? I want to see her!" Puck's head fell._

_"You can't." Before Santana could fight he sat down next to her and continued, "She's not dead but she's been put in intensive care. I tried to see her because I knew you'd rather I was with her then you but they wouldn't let me in. I almost got kicked out of the hospital." He gave a little laugh, obviously trying to lighten the mood, but Santana hadn't heard a thing past intensive care._

_"Is she going to be alright?" This was all her fault she should've got the mask onto Brittany first._

_"I um." Puck rubbed the back of his neck, a sign he was nervous. "She might have some serious brain damage due to the lack of oxygen that was passed to her brain when the oxygen was cut off."_

_"No." Was all Santana could manage. She didn't want her fiancée to be a vegetable, imagine their wedding!_

_"It's better than some of the others. In fact San," another neck rub, "Most of our group are gone." He said it slowly looked to see if she understood but her expression seemed to be frozen._

_"My Bee." She mumbled and that was it for Puck, he pulled her into a hug._

Next in Santana's mind was the wait and recovery.

_It had been nearly three months until Brittany awoke. Santana wouldn't let them turn off lifesupport for the first month and a half causing a great deal of arguments, but even a court case couldn't bring Santana down.__  
><em>_She spent most of her time at the hospital and the rest of it drinking. Soon she was spending more time drinking than she was at the hospital. That was when Santana was put in rehab. After three weeks she swore she okay. It was that week the life support was turned off to find Brittany able to breathe on her own._

_In the next month Brittany's body failed her only once. That was the second time Santana began drinking. Puck and Quinn had dragged her to the hospital for the first time in a week. That was the day she woke up. She had been confused and many tests had been run but most of them were negative._

_After another three weeks of being confined to the hospital Brittany was discharged but with a list of things that were going to raise the bills._

_A month after Brittany was realised the house was taken away. That was when Brittany realised Santana had a problem._

_She was thrown straight back into rehab despite her constant pleas. _

_Brittany stayed with Quinn, she had to start work again so they could get a house._

_Santana spent every day having to tell 'doctors' about her feelings and every night reliving the dreadful crash which cost the lives of most of her dearest friends_

_It took four months for the doctors to believe Santana was truly better. Her life became the closest to normal that it would ever be._

_She spent the rest of the year living in Quinn's garage with her fiancée, refusing refuge with her parents because they were already paying for the wedding that was to be held within the next few weeks._

_She remembers the day Brittany decided she wanted to contact her mom, how she'd come home barley an hour later in tears. Santana had left Quinn to comfort her and drove the twenty minutes to the Pierce's, she spent the night in jail and had to count herself lucky for getting off with a $2,000 fine, taking from the house savings._

Santana woke up again, glad to be away from the dream, her past. Brittany was already out of bed, it was nearly 11:00.

"Hey Sweetie." Santana kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

"Explain this." Brittany was holding the empty bottle from the previous night, tears streaking down her face. Santana stared at her. She had a choice, tell the truth or go back to rehab.

"The dreams came back." Brittany dropped the bottle and pulled Santana into a hug.

"It's okay because we're safe now." She told her soothingly though just the sound of her voice was comfort enough.

"I know Bee." Santana stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"I'm pregnant." Brittany whispered into Santana's neck, "I took the test this morning, three of them actually."

Santana forgot the dreams. She was going to be a mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Again quite short but I just wanted to explain their past. <strong>

**Please review and tell me rotten tomatos or Rachel Berry Stars?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took longer than the others to update. Hopefully you can all forgive me and just enjoy the chapter.**

"Surprise!"

"Fuck." Santana and Brittany had come home from lunch with Carole to find their house covered in balloons and streamers.

"Happy pregnancy and anniversary party." Quinn told them kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Who's idea was this?" Santana groaned. She loved parties just not her parties.

"I just suggested it then Rachel took control."

"Of course." Santana rolled her eyes,

"Where is the midget anyway?"

"In the kitchen, cooking." Quinn told her taking a scared glance at the door, "Anyway you better go talk to everyone they want to congratulate you guys."

"Do we have to?" But before Quinn could respond Brittany had grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled her over to the closest group of people. Conveniently it was a group of their old teachers and Sam and his career.

"So he can't walk or talk?" Mr Shue was asking.

"No he is practically incapable of doing anything himself." The career said, her voice didn't show a drop of emotion. Actually she sounded bored.

"Hi guys." Brittany interrupted.

"Hey Brittany congratulations honey." Mr Shue gave her a hug.

"Yes congratulations." Mrs Shuester added. Sam grunted.

"He says congratulations as well." The career informed Brittany.

"Hey Blondie, Sandbags." Santana turned around to see their old cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, she was eating some of the chips that had been put out, "Food sucks by the way." Santana rolled her eyes.

"We didn't organize it Coach." She said, not in the mood to talk to her old coach.

"I know. Q was never the best cook I'll admit." She told them finishing of the chips.

"Uhh she brou-Never mind." Santana shook her head, it was pointless to even attempt explaining it.

"So which one of you is knocked up?" Coach Sylvester asked grabbing some more chips.

"I am!" Brittany chirped in. Sue shook her head.

"I don't see why you'd want to do it Brittany. It'll ruin your dancer's body and it's painful. Boobs McGee would've done a better job anyway. Her boobs could produce enough milk to feed a small nation." Brittany looked confused.

"Come on Bee we've got to go see some of our other guest." Santana decided it was best to leave before her coach could say another word.

Eventually most of the guests headed off and it was just The Puckermans, Karofskys and Mike left.

"You guys really shouldn't have." Santana told them for the thousandth time.

"Well you have been married for five years to this very day and you're expecting your first kid. Big things are happening in your life and it's time you let loose for a bit and celebrated. I wish someone had given is a party." Rachel told them, her voice getting a bit sulky at the end.

"It was good to catch up with everyone though." Quinn told them.

"Except Sylvester she was horrible." Santana took a sip of her beer.

"What did you really expect from her?" Puck asked.

"Who knows?" Santana shrugged. They group was silent for a bit most people used the opportunity to take a drink.

"It was nice to see Sam." Mike said after the silence went for a bit too long.

"I personally found it a bit weird. I mean all he does is well grunt." Rachel told them, her nose scrunching up as if someone had farted.

"You got a problem with Sam?" Santana asked standing up.

"No. I just find it very sad, with what's become of him."

"You mean he's a retard?" Mike asked joining Santana.

"You guys I believe you've misunderstood me. I'm just saying it is a terrible thing what's happened to him because he had so much potential. His poor little brother and sister they must get teased dreadfully." Santana glared at her for a minute

"That's it." She growled under her breath.

"San, no!" She heard Brittany shout but before she could make a move Puck was in front of her.

"Remember the agreement we made?" At Puck's buck's night he had made Santana swear to be nice to Rachel, of course he had decided to do it once she was smashed so of course she agreed.

Santana grunted and sat down.

"Well we should get going. It's already hard enough to get the kids up for church without them having a late night." Quinn said getting up.

"Us too. I don't like the kids to get out of schedule and they're usually in bed by 7." Rachel told them, glancing at the clock.

"I guess I should go as well?" Mike asked looking expectantly at Santana. She shrugged.

"If you want to." We might drop by tomorrow anyway, first ultrasound." She beamed and looked around at Brittany who had apparently fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'll go, see you guys tomorrow." He bent down and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek before standing up to hug Santana, then he followed the others out into the dark night.

Once she had woken Brittany and got her to go to bed, Santana got out the last of the alcohol and began to drink.

She had a terrible dream that the baby had been there on the plane and it had died.

She woke up on the couch.

"- then she's going to put this cold gel on your tummy, but it's alright because that's how we see the baby." Santana was finishing explaining to Brittany what would happen at the check up as they walked into the doctor's office.

"So how have you two been?" The doctor asked as they sat down, "Had any signs of morning sickness or anything?" Brittany looked out Santana.

"Yes it started about two weeks ago." Santana told her, then added "She's taken three tests and they've all come positive." The doctor laughed.

"That's good. Have you had a blood test yet? Just to be extra sure and make sure everything's going okay." Santana stared at the doctor. She didn't know that there was a blood test.

"Blood test?" She asked.

"Yes, a blood test." The doctor repeated, "Is there a problem with that?" A look of concern crossed over her face.

"It's just Brittany doesn't really like needles." Santana was hoping Brittany wouldn't notice, but she did.

Santana waited for her girlfriend to protest but she didn't.

"It's alright San." She told her in a quiet voice. Santana looked from Brittany to the doctor.

"It's necessary." She told Santana as she got the equipment out.

After a few more tests and lots of questions and information, the doctor told them they could leave.

"What about the ultrasound?" Santana asked as they got up.

"We usually don't do them until twelve weeks but if you'd like one we can." Santana looked at Brittany who nodded.

"that would be great thanks." The doctor nodded.

"Right through there." She said walking over to another door. Santana walked inside, the room liked like the ones on TV. "Just lie on your back while I get the machine ready." She instructed Brittany.

"That's cold." Brittany giggled as the gel was put on her stomach.

"Yes it usually is." The doctor smiled as she rubbed the gel around. "That is your baby." She told them, pointing to a tiny spec on the screen. Brittany squinted.

"All I can see is a dot." Brittany told them as she squinted at the screen.

"That dot is our baby." Santana told her breathlessly.

"Oh." Brittany sounded slightly disappointed.

"Just tell me as soon as you're ready to go." The doctor told them.

"Oh um now is fine." Santana said suddenly realizing a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Alright." The doctor handed Brittany a paper towel and turned off the screen.

"So you're next appointment will be in about 12 weeks. Want it to be the same day and time or different?"

"The same is good." Santana told her.

"Bee, can I ask you something?" Santana asked her wife as they got in the car.

"Yeah sure."

"You didn't seem happy during the ultrasound. Is something wrong?" Brittany looked at the Latina as if she was on fire and eating puppy dogs.

"Our baby is a dot Santana! It's like a tadpole how are we going to tell everyone?" Brittany looked like she was on the verge of tears but Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Brittany that's how all babies start off, after a few months Tadpole will start to look more like a person, I promise." Santana told her after finally reducing her laughs to a small giggle.

"Well you should've told me. I thought something was seriously wrong." Brittany's pout was so adorable that Santana instantly felt guilty.

"Why don't we go get some Chocolate Sundays? My treat." She told her turning off to go down the main street instead of back to their house.

"With M'n'Ms?" Brittany asked instantly smiling.

"Sure, with M'n'Ms." Santana smiled.

**Please review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, what you want to happen and I'll try to get it up sooner next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I said I'd try to get this one up sooner but I only got one review and a mountain high pile of homework (exams soon). Hopefully you'll all forgive me and just enjoy the chapter (assuming you like it and it doesn't suck elephant balls)**

**It's been a few more months since last chapter because I think they needed a break from the drama.**

"You're expecting a baby? That's really hot." The red head's speech was beginning to slur slightly and Santana knew that now was the best time to leave, but she didn't.

"The pregnancy does make my girlfriend look a bit hotter." Santana agreed after a moment's thought, "But she never wants to have sex, which is why I've come here." She held two fingers up at the bartender as the other girl finished her drink.

"I'm here because I haven't been laid in a week." The other girl grabbed one of the newly refilled drinks and took a big gulp.

"I'm Santana by the way."

"Jackie." The girl paused to finish her drink, "Want to hire a room?" She winked.

Santana nodded, it didn't seem to matter that she was married and expecting a child.

When Santana woke up the bed was empty.

"Britt?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Did you say something Hon?" A freckled face appeared at the door and suddenly it all came back.

"I'm sorry-" What was the girls name again? "-Jess, I have to go." The girl let out a laugh.

"My name's Jackie."

"Right sorry well I have to get home to Brit-"

"Brittany?" Jackie came and sat on the bed.

"Did I mention her?" Santana bit her lip nervously. Jackie nodded.

"How much?" The other girl raised a thin red eyebrow.

"Once at the pub and then when you climaxed." Santana could feel herself turning a deep red. "Don't be embarrassed, it's not the first time that's happened." Santana shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go. I'm pretty sure I gave you my number, call me if you ever want to hang." Jackie nodded.

"Oh and speaking off phones, some chick's been calling you all morning."

"What!" Santana almost fell off the bed but was able to grab the edge for support.

"Sorry. I'd have woken you if I knew it was so important." Jackie's face looked so worried.

'Breathe Santana, just breathe. It mightn't have been Britt.' She took a deep breath before picking up her phone.

"It's alright." She informed Jackie who sighed in relief.

"Want to go get breakfast then?" Santana bit her lip.

"I still can't. The lady who called was my boss. I think she wants me to do a shift." Jackie's face fell again. "I'll see you another time though. I'll call you later." Santana watched Jackie nod and leave the room before she finished dressing and left.

She hadn't been very truthful with Jackie. It was Quinn who had called which probably meant something was up.

Her facts were confirmed when she arrived home to be greeted by Mike.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Out." She shrugged, "What's the big deal?" Mike stared at her. If it was anyone else she'd wait for them to tell her what she missed, but she knew Mike would make her figure it out herself.

Suddenly Santana's eyes widened, "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mike nodded, "Where is she?" Santana had forgotten the ultrasound appointment. It was only the third, possibly even second last one.

"Quinn took her, they'll be back soon. Quinn will want a full explanation so be prepared." Santana nodded.

"You can leave now." Mike nodded.

"I know."

"So go." Mike sighed before getting in his car and driving away, if it weren't for Britt he'd have hoped she'd done something terrible.

It was only a few more minutes before Quinn's car pulled into the drive.

"Where the hell have you been Lopez?" Quinn shouted as soon as she was in the house.

"Out."

"Doing what?" Santana shrugged.

"It's a surprise for Brittany." She whispered.

"It took you all night?" Santana nodded.

"I had to travel a long distance." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I got so busy planning it I forgot we had the ultrasound!" Quinn looked to the floor while she thought it over. She checked to see if Brittany had come in yet then whispered in an angry tone.

"This better be a brilliant surprise or I'll murder you! Brittany was in hysterics when she woke up to find you still not home." Quinn stared at her friend looking for the slightest bit of guilt but it didn't appear. "And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I-uh I didn't have reception." That stumble had cost Santana the game.

"I know this is all a big lie San. I'm extremely angry at you right now. I'm giving you till tonight to plan this surprise and tell Brittany, if she doesn't forgive you I'll get the truth from you if it's the last thing I do." Quinn gave a final death stare at Santana before going back outside to see where the other blonde was.

**AN: So this was also pretty short but I'm running out of ideas till baby brittana is born. Be prepared for an epic next chapter though. There will be at least two major things happening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So many reviews and follows. Thanks! To the person who said this wasn't much of a break I meant there were a few months between this and the last chapter when nothing interesting happened. Sorry for the late update exams start in 2 days so I've been studying like mad!  
>Sorry I updated my cousin science assignment instead of the next chapter and didn't get a chance to change it til now. Anyway enjoy.<strong>

Planning the surprise was easy enough. Getting Brittany to come was the hard part.

"Come on Bee, you'll love it." Brittany shrugged and stared at the TV. She still wasn't talking to Santana. The Latina sighed. She didn't think it would be this difficult.

"Look Bee I feel so terrible for missing the ultrasound but I was hoping the surprise could make up for it all." Brittany looked over at her wife to see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I won't forgive you but I suppose I'll come." Santana hugged her girlfriend as best she could without squashing her growing stomach.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed, now she just had to make it so enjoyable that Quinn wouldn't kill her.

"So when are we going?" Santana sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Tomorrow once I've finished work. I've already packed the car."

"Okay well. I'm going to bed." Santana stood up and helped her wife get off the coach.

"I'm gonna stay up for a bit. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed her wife on the cheek and waited for her to go upstairs before texting Quinn.

"San this is great!" Brittany squealed, hugging her wife, "Sorry I ever doubted you." Santana smiled and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, this weekend is all about us. No drama allowed." She walked around to the back of the car and started to unpack.

"Do you want me to help?" The blonde asked poking her head around the side of the car.

"Go inside Bee, you're shaking." Brittany nodded and walked over to the small cabin.

Once Santana had gotten the suitcases inside and Brittany had called Quinn to tell her they'd arrived on location safely they snuggled on the couch to watch The Notebook.

"How did you know?" Brittany asked as the movie began.

"Know what?" Santana asked as she played with her wife's hair.

"That I wanted a weekend with you before the baby is born." Santana smiled into the blonde locks.

"I don't know. I guess I just had a feeling." Santana kissed the blonde's head and pulled the blanket they were sharing up to her chin.

"I love you San." Brittany whispered.

"And I love you." Santana whispered back as the blonde entwined their pinkies.

"I don't want to leave." Brittany pouted as she carried her trunk outside.

"Me neither Bee." It was true, staying in the little cabin had been romantic and peaceful, just downright amazing, and Santana was not looking forward to going back to drama city.

"Then why don't we stay! Just another week." Brittany pulled the most adorable puppy face and Santana almost agreed.

"Sorry Bee but you're getting to a stage where you could pop any moment and I'd like to be near a hospital when it happens." Santana's heart sunk as Brittany's face fell. She grabbed Brittany's hands. "But I promise we'll return exactly a year from now, maybe the baby can come too." This seemed to cheer Brittany up a fair bit.

"Alright." The blonde agreed as they got into the car, "Hey S, have you thought of what we could name it yet?"

"Not really. Why? Do you have a name?" Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know but I think we should decide soon because otherwise it might come and it won't have a name." The Latina nodded.

"Well what names do you like?"

"I like Charlie for a boy." Santana smiled

"Charlie Pierce-Lopez, I like it." Brittany frowned

"He'd need a middle name." Santana blushed.

"I was thinking if it was a boy we should give him Noah as a middle name since Puck is the father."

"Charlie Noah Pierce-Lopez. I think we have a name for baby!" Santana raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"What if he is a she?" Brittany giggled.

"Oh yeah." The blonde's face fell a little, "I like Charlie too much for baby to be a girl."

"We can't pick if baby is a boy or a girl, Bee." Brittany nodded.

"I know, I wish we could though." Santana thought for a moment.

"Why don't we name her Charlotte if she's a girl? She can be Charlie for short." Brittany thought over it and nodded.

"I'd like that, but what about her middle name?" Santana shrugged.

"It can stay as Noah. Noah is sort of a multi-gender name at least Miley Cyrus's sister was called Noah."

"Did you hear that baby." Brittany said looking at her stomach. "You have a name!"

**AN: So I think this was pretty short but Charlie will be along soon which will involve longer chapters :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : So I hope you liked the last chapter, I wouldn't know cause nobody reviewed. Hopefully you guys did enjoy it and you'll enjoy this one just as much or even more.**

"San, wake up." Brittany shook her girlfriend softly.

"San!" She shouted as the pain hit her again.

"What is it?" Santana asked sitting up.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Brittany sobbed, "I didn't want to wake you."

"What is it Bee? Is it the baby?" Brittany shook her head and blushed.

"I, um, I had an accident. I would've cleaned it up myself but I feel sick." Santana nodded as she felt herself relax. Then it clicked.

"Where do you feel sick?" She asked her wife, trying to stay calm.

"I keep getting pains like when I have my period but worse." Santana stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"Bee I think you're having the baby."

"Oh." Brittany said softly and the Latina had to wonder if her wife actually knew what was happening.

"Why don't you go have a quick shower and put on clean pyjamas, I'll pack a bag and then we'll go to the hospital." Brittany began to nod but stopped when a contraction hit her. Santana rubbed her back until it stopped. "Call out to me if you have any problems." Brittany nodded and left for the bathroom leaving Santana to pack.

They arrived at the hospital an hour later, Brittany's contractions drawing closer together.

"I'm sorry but we don't have room at the moment, come back when there's only a minute or two between each contraction." The nurse had told them. Santana had begun to yell in Spanish, but when her girlfriend received another contraction and sobbed for Santana she merely glared at the nurse before leaving.

Santana didn't want to drive back to their house, what if they came back to late and she had the baby in the car? She thought the safest option would be to go to Quinn's place, which was only ten minutes away.

Instead of using the key she'd been given when they first moved in she decided to knock loudly on the door, waking up both husband and wife.

"Who is it?" A male voice had groaned from the other side of the door after the fifth knock.

"Us. Now open the door." She'd wanted to add a mean word in the sentence since she didn't particularly like her friend's husband but decided that she'd rather get inside first.

The door opened and Santana walked in, leading a scared Brittany.

"Why are you here?" David asked as his wife came down the stairs.

"My wife's about to give birth and your place is closer to the hospital."

"Brittany!" Quinn squealed running down the last couple of steps, "Are you alright?" She hugged her best friend as she remembered the pain of birth.

"It hurts." The taller blonde mumbled as Quinn led her over to the couch.

"I know Sweetheart." Quinn told her as she began to rub circles on the girls back.

"Mommy, I can't sleep." Christopher appeared at the stairs with his toy robot.

"Go up to bed and keep trying, Daddy will come in soon." She told her son.

"Why is Aunty Britt crying?" He asked. Brittany suddenly felt embarrassed and hid her head in Quinn's chest.

"She's sick and you need to go upstairs so you don't get sick too." Quinn lied causing her son to dart up the stairs, he hated being sick.

"Bee, why don't you eat something? Or you could try and sleep?" Quinn asked, she knew Brittany would need all of her energy for the next few hours.

"Mhmm." Brittany mumbled, Quinn got her up and led her into the guest room.

"Hey um Karofsky." Santana said avoiding eye contact.

"What now?" He grumbled. He really just wanted to sleep.

"I well what am I supposed to do for her?" Santana stuttered glancing towards the guest room door.

"Whatever she likes. She's pushing your kid out of that tiny," he paused trying to think of a better word, "Hole and all you have to do is watch. Try rubbing her back and holding her hand, don't get angry if she yells stuff at you because she's delusional with pain. When Quinn wanted another child I was the one that said no, she almost broke my hand with Christopher."

"I know, I was there." She hadn't thought Quinn was that strong until Dave had started crying.

"Yeah well if we ever have another kid I'll say the kind words and you can hold her hand." He smiled and Santana smiled back.

"Thanks. This is all kind of freaky. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong" She admitted

"I know but there isn't much the father or um other mother can do wrong."

"She's so much more fragile than I am though. I should have been the one to carry the baby."

"Women are a lot stronger than they seem, they were built for this. Plus I don't think they'd find a doctor brave enough to come near you." He smirked and she hit him.

"I wouldn't do it like her. I'd drug myself till I couldn't speak." They chuckled quietly as Quinn came back.

"Good to see you two getting along for once." She told them.

"Whatever. How is she?" Santana brushed it off.

"Well I cuddled her until she went to sleep, hopefully she'll stay asleep for a bit because giving birth is very energy consuming." She yawned. "I'm going to get some coffee, want some?" Santana nodded.

"I'm going back to bed." Dave told her, kissing her forehead. "Night Santana, give Britt my love." He called from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Q, do you mind if I call Puck? It is his child sort of."

"Go for it." She said nudging her head to where the home phone was.

"Thanks."

"_Hello?"_ A voice on the other end asked.

"Hey Rach, it's Santana, can you put Puck on?"

"_What are you doing calling to speak to my husband at this time of night or I really should say day since it's almost four am."_ The voice came back.

"Just put him on." Santana groaned. She heard muttering on the other line and a few arguments.

"_San what do you want?" _Her best friend's voice came through the speaker.

"Nothing really, my wife's just about to give birth to your child." She said. There was a pause as he processed the news.

"_Is everything okay? Are you at the hospital?"_ He started bombarding her with questions and she could hear Rachel asking what was going on in the background.

"Everything's fine. We're at Quinn's the hospital won't let us come until she's about to pop." She reassured him.

"_I'll be there soon."_ He told her and hung up.

"Here." Quinn held out the cup of hot coffee and Santana took it gratefully.

"Thought of any names yet?" She asked as they sat at the table.

"Yeah, we've decided on one." Santana watched as the blonde almost choked on her coffee.

"You know the sex?" She gasped as she got her breath back.

"Well no but the name suits both genders." Quinn stared at her.

"You going tell me what it is?" Santana shrugged and smiled but Quinn gave her such a horrific death stare that she decided she should tell her before she missed her child's birth.

"Charlie Noah Pierce-Lopez. Charlotte Noah for a girl." Santana smiled, the words rolled sweetly off her lips.

"They're great names San! Puck will boast so much when he hears the baby's middle name is after him." She laughed.

"Well we sort of needed him for this to happen." Santana laughed, "And speak of the devil." She said as she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Maybe you should see how Britt's doing." Santana nodded and removed herself from the table.

She opened the door to the guest room and saw her wife curled up on the bed. Santana smiled to herself as she watched her wife sleep, she had both hands grasped around her stomach and her chest was moving at a steady pace. She glanced at the blonde for a few more seconds before going out to great Puck.

"Hey baby mama." He greeted her in his usual seductive voice.

"Hey baby daddy." She smirked and he shook his head.

"I want to be the cool uncle. Chang can be the fake daddy or the not as awesome uncle." They grinned at each other.

"Whatever." She shook her head.

"Come here." He opened his arms and she stepped into the hug.

"Where's Bee?" He asked looking around the room.

"Resting in the guest room." She pulled away from the hug to look at Quinn, "I was thinking we should wake her soon, she might be ready to go to the hospital." Quinn nodded. "Women have given birth in their sleep. As peaceful as it sounds, those are my best sheets and I doubt we'd find a doctor willing to come and help deliver a baby at quarter past four in the morning." Santana smiled.

"Is there anything else we should get before I wake her?" Quinn nodded and ran upstairs.

"You might want these for when the baby is born." She held out the box.

"Thanks Q. I'll open it with Britt." She hugged her friend again before heading back into the guestroom.

"Bee." She called softly, stroking Brittany's blonde hair. The blonde mumbled and moved slightly, "Brittany wake up." She watched as the girl opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked as Santana helped her sit up.

"We're at Quinn's, we're going to go the hospital now so you can have the baby." The Latina watched as her wife's eyes filled with fear. "Hey it's alright."

"I'm scared San." She whispered and buried her face into her wife's chest.

"What's there to be scared of?" She asked, keeping her voice calm, although she knew exactly what she was scared of.

"What if I do something wrong? What if I'm a bad mom? Or the baby doesn't like me?" She whimpered and Santana could feel her heart breaking.

"You'll do great Brittany and the nurses will help you and then Quinn will teach us both how to do everything."

"It hurts." Brittany cried for the thousandth time that night.

"I know Bee. Why don't I carry you to the car?" Brittany slowly removed her head and nodded. Santana stood up and slipped an arm under Brittany's own she then put her other arm under her knees and lifted her off the bed.

"The baby's made you heavy, Bee." Santana said as she struggled under the weight.

"I'll take her." Puck said when they entered the lounge room. Santana almost wanted to say no but she was about to drop her wife.

Once Brittany was safe in Puck's strong arms, Quinn opened the door and led them out to the car.

She got into the driver's seat while Santana and Puck sat in the back with Brittany.

**A/N: Baby Charlie's almost here! I'm quite proud of this chapter so please review it and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You decided to come back at a great time Miss, you're 9 centimetres dilated." The nurse informed Brittany. She turned to Santana, "I'm sorry but it's family only."

"I'm her wife." Santana bit back at the nurse.

"Not in this state you're not, get out." She screwed up her nose like Santana was an odd smell.

"Fine. I'll send the baby daddy in for me." Santana smirked, placing a kiss on Brittany's forehead before heading out to the waiting room. Usually Santana would stay and fight but today she seemed to be using her brain before she spat out the words. Instead of getting kicked out of the hospital she'd wait for Brittany's likely protest to get so out-of-hand, they'd have to bring Santana back.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Quinn asked looking up at the Latina from her copy of 'Who'.<p>

"The nurse won't let me stay because I'm not 'family'." The Latina said making talking marks with her fingers. "Puckerman it's time for you to shine." Quinn jumped out of her seat, her face getting a Queen Bitch expression.

"They can't do that! You can sue them or-" Quinn began only to stop when she saw the Latina laughing. "What?"

"Q, you lived with Britt for how many years?" She asked, "And you still don't know what she's like when she doesn't get what she wants." Quinn paused for a second and smiled, "See. Now Puckerman get in there and watch the show!" She ordered.

* * *

><p>Puck knocked on the door to make sure his friend was decent before heading into the hospital room.<p>

"I'm the father." He told the nurse, she gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well maybe you can get her to cooperate." She said glancing at Brittany and Puck couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"Britt what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to control his laughter. Brittany opened her eyes, leaving her hands tightly clenched and her knees on an inward angle.

"Santana has to be here for Charlie's birth." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know Bee, but how does pulling that face help?" He asked now controlling his laughter.

"I'm trying to get my legs closed so the baby can't escape." Puck shot a look at the nurse.

"You know this isn't healthy for the baby. Stop her!" He willed the nurse.

"I can't force her to do anything."

"Well I'm pretty sure if this got out you'd be fired and even hated by the community." Puck raised his eyebrows at the nurse expecting her to crack.

"Sir please, I'm just following the hospital rules, family only." She pleaded a final time.

"Well I'm not her family. She won't let that baby out of her until her wife is with her." The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Fine but as soon as this baby is born she has to leave." The nurse retreated.

"Britt, I'm going to get San. I'll be back soon." He kissed the blonde on her forehead before heading back out to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"You can come in San." Puck told the mother-to-be.<p>

"What did she do?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably almost endangered your child's life." Santana chuckled not realizing her best friend was serious.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bee. I'm back and Quinn's here too." The Latina told her wife as she went and sat on the bed.<p>

"Good timing she's fully dilated. It's time you start pushing ma'am." Brittany let out a small whimper and Santana took her hand.

"It's alright Bee, the baby's almost here." Quinn told her best friend as she rubbed circles on her back.

"I don't want the baby to be here anymore." Brittany told her friends. Puck rolled his eyes, still getting used to Brittany's mood swings and random decisions.

"Why not, Bee? You've been waiting for Charlie to come ever since we've found out you were pregnant." The Latina asked her wife as she brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"The baby might not like me." Santana sighed.

"Britt we've already talked about this, the baby is going to love you." Brittany gave Santana a small smile, she was sure her baby wouldn't like her; why else would it keep kicking her? But if Santana said the baby would like her then the baby would like her.

Puck frowned as he saw Brittany pull the face she had pulled minutes ago only to realize her legs were open this time, he learnt the hard, scarring way too.

"I need some air." He said quickly, beginning to feel nauseas.

"Puck, it'll be a few more minutes. Look! The head's almost out!" Quinn told him.

"Q, I'm about to pass out, I'll be back so-" He paused as both the blonde and the Latina gave him death stares. "Fine." He muttered sitting down near Brittany's upper end.

"One more push and the head will be out." The nurse informed them, her voice followed by a baby's cries.

"Oh my God!" Santana murmered as the cry filled the room. "That's our child!" She said to herself more than Brittany.

"Ma'am one more push and she'll be fully out." Brittany's grunt was barley heard of the baby's cries, Santana didn't even bother to wipe her tears as the nurse held up her daughter.

"You did great, Bee!" Santana whispered, staring at the beautiful, bloody baby that the nurse passed to her wife, taking her back just a minute later.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked looking at Santana.

"M-me?" She stuttered and the nurse nodded, Santana walked over to the middle-aged lady and the screaming baby, taking the surgical scissors from her hands. She watched nervously as the nurse showed her where to cut and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she pressed the scissors down.

She released the scissors and watched as the cord fell onto the bed, "I did it!" She whispered to anyone who was listening .

"Well done San, you cut a cord. Britt should be ashamed that all she did was push that watermelon out of her vagina." Puck smiled as his best friend smacked him.

"At least I was brave enough to watch." She remarked and he blushed slightly.

"Well you'd be ashamed if you didn't watch your own kid's birth." He shrugged.

"You didn't watch Beth's and I believe you fainted during the twin's birth." Puck shot Quinn a dark look before defending himself.

"I was a teenager I still found that stuff gross. Rach had a c-section, I'd like to see you watch a lady have her stomach cut open and two babies lifted out of it. It was like something off a horror movie. I would've waited in the waiting room if it weren't for her stupid argument to get me in there." The girls laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the mother needs some rest and a check-up so if you'd please leave for now, the baby will be in the nursery in about ten minutes if you'd like to see her." The nurse informed them. Santana gave her wife one more kiss and promised to check baby Charlotte as soon as she could before leaving for the nursery.

**A/N: Not the best chapter and it was short but I wanted to get baby Charlotte into this world already :) I'll update as soon as possible with a more emotional chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for a few months. I have no excuses except I'm a lazy ass that lost inspiration half way through the chapter and then forgot about it. Anyway forgive me?**

"She's perfect." Santana said staring lovingly at the small figure her wife was nursing.

"I know. I can't stop looking at her." Brittany told her for what was probably the thousandth time in the past week. "She has your nose, you know?" Santana spat out her coffee.

"What?" She asked, it came out as a choke and she had to repeat it twice before Brittany understood.

"Well everyone says she has my hair, my eyes and my smile, so she must have your nose!" Santana let out a giggle.

"What?" The blonde pouted as she shifted the baby to her other arm.

"She can't have my nose. She has her uncle Puck's nose." Santana told her as she stifled her giggles.

"Whatever, I think she has your nose." Brittany said focusing her gaze on the baby that had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I'll get it." Santana said as the doorbell sounded through the house. Brittany smiled at her as she hushed the baby who was caught in the land of a half-sleep.

"Hello?" Santana asked as she opened the door. Her mouth dropped as she saw who it was.

"Is this a bad time?" The red head blushed.

"How do you know where I live?" Was all the Latina could manage to say.

"My uncle owns the hotel we stayed at. I heard your wife had the baby and I thought you could use these." She smiled as she held up a baby bag. Santana assumed it was filled with items for the baby.

"Uh thanks." Santana said slowly taking the bag from the red head whose face was still a bright red.

"Who is it San?" Brittany called from the living room.

"A friend from work." Santana replied not looking at Jackie.

"Oh well invite them in." Santana wanted to object but she knew she'd loose the argument.

"Where do you work?" Jackie whispered, her eyes showed a slight hint of fear.

"I'm a chef. Just tell her you're a waitress." She replied as they walked through the hall.

"Britt this is Jackie. Jackie, Britt. Oh and this is Charlotte." She gestured to the blonde, the red head, and then the baby.

"She's-" Jackie paused, probably not a baby person, Santana thought, "She's absolutely adorable." The Latina wasn't sure but she thought she saw tears in the red head's eyes.

"Thanks." Her wife smiled. Maybe Santana was imagining the tears. "Would you like to stay for lunch? We're not having anything special but Santana doesn't have many friends." Santana play hit her.

"You sound like my mother!" She complained.

"I'd really love to stay but I have to get going. I brought these for the baby though." She gestured to the bag Santana was holding.

"Thank you!" Brittany beamed, "You really shouldn't have though. Our friends have already brought us so much and we hardly know you!"

"You hardly know her. I work with Jackie." Santana gave the blonde a quick smile.

"It's alright. This stuff isn't even new, but I had no use for it and it was hardly used. The bottles weren't used at all." Santana wasn't sure but she thought she saw tears in those green eyes.

"It's very thoughtful of you, Jackie." Brittany said placing Charlotte in her basinet and looking through the bag. "Are you sure you don't need any of this stuff?" The blonde asked as she looked in amazement at the amount of baby things that her friends hadn't thought to buy.

"Yeah. My uh, my baby died when she was eight days old." Brittany raised a hand to her mouth and Santana looked down, a guilty feeling taking over her.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You uh never told me." Santana said sheepishly, she felt Brittany glare at her. "Sorry, it's just-" Santana began.

"No it's alright. I don't like to talk about it, look I really have to get going, early shift at work." Neither Brittany nor Santana got to reply before Jackie had ran out of the small house.

"Well." Brittany said, pulling a face as she picked up Charlotte.

"She never told me that." Santana repeated.

"Don't worry San. It's a hard thing to hear. The poor dear, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose her." Brittany held Charlotte closer to her.

"Yeah." Santana gave a meek smile and sat down across from her wife. "So what would you like for lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry." She shrugged.

"Britt you've got to eat so Charlie can too!" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I know and I will, I'm just not hungry right now." Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You're always hungry Bee."

"That's because I'm either dancing all day or pregnant." She sighed, "Today I got up, showered, ate and since then I've sat here watching dance movies. I've almost run out by the way."

"I'll get you some more." Brittany shook her head.

"I can, you pick the bad ones." Santana glared at her.

"You know the doctor said no exercise." Brittany smirked.

"She meant no running or dancing trying to lose baby flab, which by the way I've gained loads of." The Latina rolled her eyes.

"You have not Bee."

"I've lost my abs!" Brittany sobbed.

"Brittany, look at me." Santana said heading over to kneel in front of her wife. She waited for the blonde to look at her before continuing. "Abs or not you're beautiful okay. If you feel that bad about your body I promise from now until you can exercise again I will sit and eat nothing but junk food so we can work on getting abs together." Brittany sniffed and shook her head.

"No. It was just the stupid hormones, I was being over dramatic." She informed her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana reached over and kissed her wife on the lips before placing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

**I'll start working on the next chapter now and hopefully have it up by next week. Once again apologies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised the next chapter. We've jumped time in this chapter, it's about 5 months later. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

"Puck!" Santana shouted, knocking on the door for the third time. She was surprised when it opened and she almost hit someone in the face.

"Santana!" Rachel scowled. "What are you doing at my residence at two in the morning? Your shouting has woken up my children." Santana rolled her eyes and tried to push past the vertically challenged girl.

"Are you drunk?" Rachel asked going up on her toes to sniff the Latina's breath.

"Get off me." Santana snapped, pushing past her and into the house. "Puck." She wailed.

"San?" The Jewish man appeared at the top of the staircase. "What's wrong? Are Britt and Char okay?" At the mention of her wife and child Santana burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Wow San, come on." He went down to the bottom of the stairs and put an arm around his best friend. "Come upstairs. I'll get you fixed up then we can talk."

"Noah why is she here? I think she's drunk." Rachel said suddenly at his side.

"Go to bed Rach. I might be up later." The brunette rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before heading back up to their bedroom.

"C'mon we'll take the second spare room." He said taking her to the room at the end of the house. He sat her down on the bed and walked out. He returned a minute later with a six pack of Jack Daniels and a bag of Doritos.

"So are you gonna tell me why you decided to show up at my house at 2am in tears?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"She knows." Was all Santana managed to sob. Puck didn't know what it was that Brittany knew but he held Santana until they both woke up at 1 the next day.

X

"Was it a dream?" Santana asked when she woke up.

"You mean the reason you came to my door screaming for me at 2am? Sadly, no."

"Fuck." Santana looked up at Puck with hopeful eyes. "Has she called here?"

Puck shook his head. "I'm supposed to have Beth today. Do you want me to ask Quinn?" He asked attempting to e helpful.

"Don't leave me." Santana said becoming the clingy child she had been the previous night…or morning.

"I won't but you've got to tell me what you did that made you and Britt so upset." Santana sighed.

"I cheated." She whispered, it was barely audible and Puck wished he hadn't heard it.

"But you were so happy with Britt and Charlie."

"It was when…she was pregnant." Santana pulled a guilty face. "I went out to a bar and I got blind drunk. I slept with a girl, Jackie, the one that lost the baby." Brittany had brought up Jackie numerous times in their daily conversations.

"How did she find out?" Puck wanted to be a good friend but he'd held his tongue for nearly twelve hours and if he was going to miss out on seeing his daughter then he deserved to know the truth.

"I told her. I couldn't keep lying to her." Santana sighed, she wanted to die. "Even worse, Jackie was over for dinner." Puck's eyes widened.

"That blows San." Suddenly there was a tap at the door.

"Quinn's on the phone." Rachel said, peeping her head through the door.

"Gimme it!" Santana shouted, jumping of the bed to grab the phone.

"Quinn? Quinn! Is Brittany there?" Santana practically shouted into the phone. Puck got up and led Rachel back to the kitchen.

"Puck wha-San?" Santana heard Quinn sigh and speak to someone. "She's here but she's a bit of a wreck. I was ringing Puck to say I couldn't see Beth today." Santana's heart sunk.

"Does she want to see me?" More talking on the other line.

"I'm going to say no. She's curled up in a ball in your bed and won't move, she won't even tend to Charlie." Santana sighed. "What did you even do?"

"I don't want to mention it again. You and Puck go see Beth. Get Mike to look after Britt and Char, put on a Disney movie for her and give her the biggest box of ice cream you can get, double choc chip." Santana listened as Quinn repeated it over to herself.

"Got it. Can I ask Puck what happened or?" Quinn trailed off.

"Sure. Do whatever the fuck you want. I'm going now, you can talk to Puck." She covered the phone with her hand and shouted for Puck.

"Take it." She told him "And bring in any movies you own that aren't Broadway." Puck nodded and left the room.

"Santana can I get you anything? We have vegan bacon and vegan pancakes."

"Food that's not vegan?" The Latina asked, really not in the mood to talk to the annoying brunette.

"The kids have a play date in half an hour, I don't have time to get you anything." Santana held back the urge to punch her.

"I wasn't hungry anyway." Santana dismissed her.

"Well okay. How long will you be staying here? Will Brittany and Charlotte be here too?" Santana gave her the best HBIC glare that she could, sadly it wasn't good enough to kill, although it did get her out of the room.

A few minutes later Puck returned with a plate of waffles and a bag of DVDs

"I heard you talking with Rach, here." He handed her the plate. "I'm going now but I'll be back this afternoon. Quinn wanted you to know that Mike's with Britt, they're watching Aladdin." He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, "Oh and I told Rach not to disturb you and she said she wouldn't." Santana nodded.

"See you." She managed a small smile. "Give Beth my love."

"Bye San." He smiled back.

X

Brittany felt numb.

The one person she had fully trusted for as long as she could remember had betrayed her.

Santana had cheated.

She could hear Charlotte crying but she didn't have the energy to get her. She wanted to stay in her bed curled up in a ball forever.

Instead she reached for her phone and dialled Quinn's number, she didn't say anything, she couldn't and after a minute of Charlotte's crying Quinn had told the phone she was coming over.

It had been twelve hours since Santana had told her and Brittany was yet to do anything.

At first she hadn't even listened to Quinn, she'd curled up in a ball and stared at the wall. But after waking up in the morning to find it hadn't been a nightmare she begun to listen to what her friend was saying.

Poor Quinn had no idea what was going on but she'd still showed up at midnight to comfort her friend and care for her baby.

Suddenly the door opened and Quinn came in, phone in her hand.

"I don't know what's happened between the two of you but she wants to know if you'll see her?" Brittany sat still for a moment, she wanted badly to see Santana, to tell her everything would be okay, but she'd cheated and broken her heat. It was a slight shake of her head that ended her relationship with Santana for the next few years.

**This is the end but I'm about to start a sequel…unless you guys don't want one. Please review and tell me if you liked it and how I can improve.**


End file.
